


Commitments

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [15]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Art, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: A wedding!
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Commitments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).




End file.
